Legacy
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: After the incident with the scroll, Naruto gains knowledge about his heritage and of their legacy. What's the first thing any sensible person would do? Sue Konoha for all the money his parents and their clans accumulated over the years. Now he and Sasuke are in court trying to get the money they deserve. "Are you even a real judge?" "Kid I'm Lord Jinchuriki." R&R. Parody


"Believe it." - Normal talk

"**Believe it "- Demon Talking**

'_Believe it'- Thought_

_**"Believe it " - Demon Thought**_

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Supa Hot Fire's rap.**

**Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I know there are a ton of errors but I'm slowly but surely improving (I hope so).**

* * *

"Are you even qualified to be a judge?" questioned Naruto, as he stared at the large dark-skinned man adorned in a judge's robe. He didn't even have a gavel, he literally had a hammer in his hand. "I've never even heard of you."

Crowd: Why cause he's black? Dat's racist. Get his ass killer bee.

"I'm not racist" Naruto sputtered, waving his hands defensively.

Killer B stared at the young blond for a brief moment. "I'm Lord Jinchūriki and I have to go pee." Killer B looked at his rap notebook. "I ain't even done yet."

Crowd members: Oh shit, Killer B is going to finish him before it even started. Don't do him to bad, he doesn't know any better. Naw... end dat ass B.

The white-haired Jinchūriki gave an air fist bump to the crowd, sending them into a frenzy. "So you are racist son, I should just bang this hammer and say that the accused have already won."

Crowd members: "Oh" roared the crowd.

"Since I already killed this hen" paused Killer B, letting the crowd simmer down. "Let's allow this session begin."

Crowd members: Woo-hoo. Let's get this shit started.

"My client Naruto has" Inoichi began politely, sporting a black suit.

"What are you doing?" questioned Iruka, who was the representative lawyer for Konoha.

"What do you mean?" stated Inoichi in an 'isn't it obvious' tone. "I'm presenting my clients' case." Or do that they allow the prosecutor to state their case first. It wouldn't be too surprising if they didn't, seeing how the judge allowed the audience chant such vulgar responses. 'They probably flip a coin' joked Inoichi.

"It's a coin flip and you better not get whipped" Killer B responded, to which Inoichi shook his head in disbelief. "What you got my man Iruka; and after you win let's go smoke a hookah."

"Heads and beds" Iruka replied cooly, while the coin landed on B's hand revealing it to be heads.

Crowd members: Damn. Iruka b save it for the battle. Yeah we don't want you burn out. Beat his ass. Future is fucking awesome. Man save them bars for the battle. Save them.

"Who do you want to go first?"

"Allow them to go first" said Iruka, a wicked smirk playing across his lips. Everything was going according to plan. Those idiots think that this is a regular courtroom. This should be his easiest victory to date, he couldn't wait to see that fat check the elders back in Konoha were going to give him after he won.

Naruto did a hand gesture to Inoichi, signaling that he wanted to speak first._ 'This shouldn't be too hard.'_

"Ever since the age of five, I was forced to fend for myself with no money, home or family."

Crowd members: Ay my man, shut the fuck up. That shit boring as a bitch. You fucking suck. Your story sucks. Boo that man.

Killer B waved his hands in a downwards motion, settling the somewhat over-enthusiastic crowd down. "Iruka it's on you."

Naruto and Sasuke glance at one another shaking their head. '_What was going on?'_ thought the young blond. They didn't even give him a chance to finish his argument. Shit... he barely even said anything.

_'This won't be too long.'_ "I'm 'bout to spit it" Iruka started.

Crowd members: Kill that mada facka. Spit it.

"I don't never fuck bitches."

Crowd members: Oh. What's wrong with you? I love bitches. Are you gay? Woo-woo call me later cutie Iruka. Shut yo gay ass up.

"Without your mama" paused Iruka.

Crowd members: Oh! Ok, he's back on his shit. Thank god. Very futuristic. How does that make you feel?

"I don't never go to war without my llama."

Crowd members: Daayyuum. He's too gangsta, who da fuck you know go to war on a llama. Ya killin 'em.

"I'm ain't even done yet" Iruka announced. "You beating me, bitch please you need to hide... the winner of this battle is for judecide." Iruka finished his statement by pointing at the judge. "You get it? You're a judge and you must decide the winner of this battle. You decide, but instead I said judecide. Is that the end of the round. That was hot right?"

Crowd members: Whoa, three words into one that takes skill. That's a discount. I've been mind blown. I've just got mind fucked. Future is fucked. I want to get fucked. You a freak jank.

"I like that one" applauded Killer B. "You're stepping your rap game up a notch."

Iruka nodded in agreement. Then he chuckled lightly, "I knew that you would like that one. However, I didn't want to spit it to you before the battle, because I wanted you to get the full effect of it."

"Nice" the white-haired shinobi sighed, it was the losers turn once again. "Your turn don't make it a slow burn."

Crowd members: Boo. Do better this time. You're a bitch.

Sasuke closed his eyes while he finished analyzing the situation at hand. He wasn't completely sure he was right, but after studying the situation this was his prognosis: they were fucked. Konoha had completely fucked them over by not sending them to a real court, because they knew that they didn't stand a chance there. So instead, they sent them to a joke of a court whey the only way to win was to engage in a contest of hurling insults at one another.

The dark-haired Uchiha sighed as he opened his eyes. He really didn't want to do this, yet it needed to be done so he could receive the Uchiha fortune that he rightfully deserved. "I am going to go."

The courtroom got pen dropping silent at this announcement. Naruto and Inoichi gave each other a look of disbelief. What was he about to do? Something bad ass probably.

After a moment of silence Killer B raised his voice. "Go then."

Crowd members: Where the fuck did you come from? Good question, I don't remember seeing you here at first. They're cheating. I'm from the future. His hair looks like a duck's booty.

"Calm down you guys" the judge called out. "Allow him to spit the flames."

Sasuke quickly walked to where Iruka was sitting and grabbed the papers off his desk.

Crowd members: Oh no, he grabbed Iruka's papers. So badass. He's probably going to say some lame shit. We don't care about your life stories. Where do you think we are a courtroom?

"Reading through these piles of files, I can see that you are whack."

Iruka starting getting nervous, him rapping back wasn't supposed to happen. His opponents never fought back.

Crowd members: Ooohhh. Material is for pussies. He 'bout to jump in dat ass. How about I jump in yo ass. Calm down over there. I'll knock that hat off. He ain't about to say anything.

"Here you go" stated Sasuke, handing the paperwork back to Iruka. Right as he Iruka grabbed for it, "Sike, you ain't 'bout to get these back" and with that he threw them in the air.

Crowd members: Oooohhhh shit. He just threw them bitches in the air. So disrespectful. Let it snow let it snow let it snow. I'm from the future. Make it rain on them bitches. I don't know why he even brought them sum bitches anyways, he never uses them. That ain't shit.

"I got one more" Sasuke smiled. He was actually beginning to like doing this. "I heard that your girl is spicy I have to eat her, all these super saiyans now she think that my name is Vegeta."

Crowd members: Ohhhhhhh. God damn. I don't even know who Vegeta is, but it sounds nice. So futuristic. He just said he's going to eat your girl. Iruka is in trouble.

Killer B let out a whistle. "That was pretty impressive. It is back to you Iruka."

Crowd members: Get em Iruka. Spit it Ruk.

Iruka gaze followed the Uchiha as he walked back to his seat. That damn Uchiha was making this ordeal far more difficult than it needed to be. This situation rekindled his hatred for those wretched Uchihas and their intellect. No matter, he had the perfect rap for such an occasion.

"I told your girl to make me green eggs no ham pronto, after that I fuck her on the front flo."

Crowd members: Ohhhhhhhh. Let's go Iruka. Fuck him up. Damn he is fucking all your loved ones; what's next, your grandma. That sounds delicious. Sam I am.

Iruka hesitated for a few seconds. "I should have killed you soona, you know who I fucked two days ago."

Crowd members: Who did you fuck?

"Kushina." Iruka tried his best to suppress his smirk, but the crowds' over-excited approval was too hard to not get hyped about. "Earlier my mans Killer B said me and him will smoke a hookah, so who is the winner."

Crowd members: Iruka!

"I'm ready to fuck a hoe" began a smiling Killer B. "And, oh it's your go."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at one another for a few moments. Then the dark-haired shinobi shook his head. "I got this."

Crowd members: This is his last chance. I don't want it to end. Future. Spit it Sasuke. Let's go.

Sasuke shrugged. This group of people probably were the most fickle people he had ever encountered. One moment they hate him, the next they love him. He shook his head, these people didn't really matter. All he cared about was getting that money he was owed.

"Someone in the crowd chanted that next you were going to fuck my grandmama" Sasuke started. "You look like you go to sleep in a pink princess pajama, but you don't want my grandmama to get on your momma."

Crowd members: He does look like he masturbates while reading fairy tales. I'm from the future, so I understand the joke. Get on his momma. Finish em. I would fuck Dorothy right on the yellow brick road.

"You know your girl boobs are very enticing. And when I take out my katana, I start the slicing."

Crowd members: Oooohhhh! Killing it. I'll cut you and say you fell in the kitchen. The future rules. You don't have to kill anyone, that's just plain rude.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, intrigued by the idea of rapping. "I got this."

Sasuke looked bemused for a second at Naruto's announcement. Sasuke exchanged a look with Inoichi and he just shrugged it off. For the sake of them both he sure hoped Naruto knew what he was doing.

Naruto stared at the crowd nervously. This was it, all he had to do was say this last line and they would emerge victorious. Easy enough right. The young blond took a deep breath.

"You might as well live in a ditch, because I just took your bitch."

Iruka looked around for his beautiful girlfriend. Where was she? She was right behind him a minute ago. She probably went out to use the restroom.

"Looking for red?" Naruto wondered, noticing that his opponent was looking around. "She is under the table giving me head." The Uzumaki pushed the table away from him, revealing Ayame on her knees sucking him off.

Crowd members: Oooohhhh. It's over. Iruka has been defeated. He's about to cry. Future head rules. I can't believe it. I won give me my money. You what? I lost. That slut. Every time I cum... I produce a quart. Pay them their money. They're our new battle rap champs.

"Naruto and Sasuke have won" determined Killer B, banging the hammer repeatedly on his desk. "Konoha owes them their money."

* * *

**Author's ** Note: I've finally posted this story. Pretty stupid idea eh? Probably, but it wouldn't get out of my head unless I posted it.

Also, I have a question for those who still follow Naruto. Wouldn't it have been more beneficial for the Naruto world... if the SOT6P would have given his physical energy to Indra, his older son, while Asura received his eyes. I say this because the way to bring "peace" to the world, would lie somewhere in the middle between love and power.

It probably sounds real stupid, but if anyone has a response shoot me a PM.


End file.
